iOnly Care About Us
by LiveLoveLustLife
Summary: When tragedy occurs, does a new-found love start. Even if the rest of the world stands against it. As Sam starts to fall for Carly what will she do, if she realizes her values have changed.
1. iWalked Off A Cliff

iOnly Care About Us - iWalked Off A Cliff

* * *

**Hey guys, I decided to challenge my self today. As every teenage boy does, I do like the physical aspect of lesbianism.  
But as for emotional, Its hard for me to wrap my head around it. Its not that I'm anti-gay, I'm just lost on the topic.  
I can kind of see how A ****_"Girl-Girl"_**** relationship can unfold.  
I would assume some off the same reasons a guy could like a girl would be the same for a girl liking a girl but we'll see.  
So sit back and relax and read and watch me uncover A ****_"Girl-Girl" _****relationship.**

* * *

_**I own nothing to do with iCarly or the actors/actresses - I've just taken the characters and portrayed them in my own situation.**_

* * *

It was the sound of crying that pulled Carly down the back hallway near the janitor's closet.  
Although faint Carly has always been praised for good hearing so she was able to pick up the sound.  
The hallway was empty as always so Carly was able to pick up speed and jogged to the closet.  
She was about to knock, when she realized that behind the sound of the cries was a familiar voice.

Carly opened the door in concern, Sam was behind it (just as Carly had thought)  
she was balling her eyes, and trying to control her screams.  
Shutting the door behind her, Carly crouched down and as she took Sam's hand she asked

"Whats wrong?"

Sam couldn't utter a sound, her hysterics were so bad, that she was silently crying.  
Carly went to hug her, but Sam collapsed in her arms. Balling into Carly's neck.  
They sat there like that for awhile. Until Sam calmed down to a point were she could speak.

"Melanie's dead" Sam uttered at a whisper.

"What?" Carly said in shock.

Tears still rolling done her cheeks "A drunk driver crossed into opposing lanes last night, and well..."

Sam couldn't finish, she was scared to admit it, to believe it.  
Her tears came back with more pain and a burning sensation from constant crying.  
Her eyes were red with pain, and sadness.  
Her hair was a mess from lack of care.  
And she was dressed in a raggedy old stained grey sweatshirt and jeans.

After regaining her own composure all Carly could say was "I'm sorry, so so sorry."

A minute later

"Carly?"

"Yes Sam."

"Why'd she have to go? She didn't even say good bye." Sam cried with anger.

Carly figured it was rhetorical but she still felt bad, she still wanted to help her friend.  
With nothing else to say

"I don't know why, sometimes these things just happen.  
I wish I knew Sam, I wish I could tell you why. But I don't think there's a simple answer."

Sam and Carly sat there for another hour or so, with Sam just laying against Carly.  
So many thoughts and feelings were flying threw Sam's head, including sadness, anger, hatred, pain,  
but weirdly another feeling was showing up. Comfort and something else unexplainable.

Sam then looked up at Carly and said "Thank you."

Carly smiled back and with Warmth "You know I'm always here for you Sam."

"Always & Forever" Sam smiled.

Suddenly all the anger left Sam, and then she connected the dots.  
The unexplainable feeling was love.  
Love for Carly.  
But not like a sister or friend, but as more.

Suddenly Carly noticed all the color left Sam, she was pale as ever.  
"Are you okay?"

"What? Ya, I'm fine." She lied

"Are you sure?" Carly asked with doubt.

"Ya I'm alright, I'm just still a little bit shocked about," a long pause  
"you know. I..I think I'm gonna go I shouldn't even be here. I should be with my mom."

Sam turned quick and ran out of the room,  
she didn't want Carly to see her cry again. Not about this anyway.

These tears weren't from sadness or anger like before. They were from confusion,  
after everything that had happened today her thoughts about Carly pushed her past her limit.

"Sam wait" Carly yelled behind her.

But Sam picked up speed, until she was in a full on sprint. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to clear her head.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I bet you didn't see that one coming.  
I know Its only chapter 1 and I'm already killing people off, but it was the only way I could think to start it.  
Anyway Thanks for reading, and part 2 is coming soon with more surprises in store.**


	2. iDeal With Death

iOnly Care About Us - iDeal With Death

* * *

**After the way I ended the last one, I bet nobody thought Melanie's impact would be so big. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. I really had to take my own experiences and put Sam through them. So as Sam relives her own memories in this chapter. I relived some of my own while writing it.**

* * *

_**I own nothing involving the characters, cast, or iCarly its self. **_

* * *

Sam only had one place where she could really break and let it all out: St. John's cemetery. Sam had never really been religious, but A. Nobody knew she went there to break and B. Its where Melanie's supposed to be buried. She has a plot right next to Sam. As ignorant as her mother could be, this was one thing she'd always had figured out. Sam wasn't sure why she figured something like that out so early in there live's... Unless she always thought one of us would...pass...at a young a age.

_ If I die young bury me in satin,  
lay me down on a bed of roses,  
sink me in the river at dawn,  
send me away with the words of a love song_

Sam always used to portray how she hated Melanie and that she lived in her shadow. Though the truth being she never really hated her, if anything she had looked up to Melanie. She wouldn't lie to herself though, Sam did live in her shadow at least with their mom. Their mom always favorited Melanie over Sam, but Sam had already come to terms with that.

It was coming to terms with the fact that Melanie was gone that was hard.

Sam walked to the back of the cemetery, where the cemetery met the woods. There was a little path that led down a trail to a river bed near by, but down the path aways there was a second path that led of it and into an open field that stretched about half a mile. Sam got to the field and collapsed from mental exhaustion.

It was as Sam lied there in the field that her mind decided to scroll through old memories.  
She flashed back to the time of her first kiss. It was a couple months before she had kissed Freddie. When Sam reached a point where She had gone into a deep inner depression, she had never really been interested in getting her first kiss until recently. But after each attempt with a fail, and then some guys wouldn't even go out with her, she was spiraling down. Ever so slowly, but spiraling she was.

She was getting desperate, and and her depression increased as the days went by. Realizing that she was getting herself stuck between a rock and a hard place, she decided to go to someone for help. But not wanting to embarrass herself with Carly she went to her twin sister.

With her sister being at boarding school, she had to call her. The tone rang as she called Melanie over Facerange.

Melanie picked up.

"Hey Sam"

As opposite as Melanie was to Sam,  
Melanie always gave good advice,  
no matter how annoying her differences were to Sam.

"Hey Melanie"

"How've you been Sam?"

"I've been...well that's why I called you."

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know how I've never kissed anyone."

"Yeah" Melanie replied with concern.

"It's starting to get to me Melanie, I haven't been happy for months now.  
I've come close a couple times but, now I can't even get guys to go out with me anymore."

"Sam let me tell you a secret I've only kissed one guy. We broke up after a couple weeks, I was heart broken.  
What I'm trying to say is, don't sweat it Sam good things come to people who wait."

"That's easy for you to say you get everything handed to you on a silver platter!" Sam said in anger.

"I DO NOT. (after a few seconds) Look lets not fight, and I'm sorry I was being insensitive."  
Melanie said the last part peacefully.

Sam huffed

"Look, are there any guys that you want to either date or kiss?" Asked Melanie.

"A few" Sam said.

"Good, do you know if any of them like you back?"

"I'm not sure." Sam said nervously. "But there is one guy I really want to try with."

"Cool, You should go for it." Melanie said.

"I don't know, It's kind of a long shot, Melanie."

"Look Sam if there's one thing I want you to take from this conversation it's that, Do what makes you happy, that's what's most important.  
Look I've got to go I have class in 10 minutes."

"Kay, thank you Melanie."

"Oh yeah and Sam, we need to talk more, and not just when you have a problem. Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Little did Melanie know, she's the whole reason Sam had her first kiss with Freddie.

After going through more memories for about an hour, she froze, when she got a call from Carly.

Sam didn't want to answer, she just stared at the phone, scared to answer. Scared to talk to Carly, all Sam's feelings for Carly came back.  
All the want, joy, and **_LOVE_**.

She was scared as of what to do, Sam had always been heterosexual,  
but she was beginning to question her values.

When it clicked in her head. Do what makes me happy.  
And as the last ring was going through,  
Sam answered.

* * *

**Music - If I Die Young - The Band Perry**

* * *

**So who thought Melanie would have that big of an impact as she did, huh?  
Hey I thank everybody for their support, I'm having so much fun writing this story.  
Can't wait for chapter 3.**


	3. Did I Fall Through or Do I Love You

iOnly Care About You - Did I Fall Through or Do I Love You

* * *

_**I own no rights regarding iCarly or any of the characters or the music used in this story.**_

* * *

**Hey guys, I've been reading the reviews and I messaged some of you back, but I was to busy to respond to all of you but, here's a response to some of the most commonly asked questions. As for saying that Sam loved Carly so early, It was supposed to be an overwhelming emotion brought out by her emotional state of loss; which I should have wrote in but oh well it works itself out so read on my friends. By the way Melanie keeps getting more important so don't count her out. (And I figured out my type: It's Sam.) **

"Are you okay" Carly asked with concern.

Although Carly had said it loud and clear into the phone, Sam heard it at a distance - still lost in thought.  
Not quite sure what she wanted to say, or what she was feeling. At this moment she didn't think it was love, but then the question raised, does she even know what love is? I mean she was never loved right, not by her mother at least not the way Sam needed. She wanted to be able to say she loved her sister, but after so much time apart and then her untimely passing, Sam wasn't so sure. A tear rolled down her cheek to that thought. But then Sam realized that probably the only person she's ever felt some kind of love off of was Carly. Carly always had her back, through thick and thin. She never cared how Sam looked, never judged her. They were there for each other, Always & Forever.

Sam wasn't quite sure this was a new feeling, maybe it was just a realization to it.

"Sam" Carly said for the third time.

"what, yeah mamas fine." Sam smiled to the fact that it wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked.

"Look, Carls stop worrying I'm fine" Sam uttered again with a smile.

"Kay then" Carly said.

Carly just figured Sam had had to go clear her head. But she was still mad at her friend for taking off earlier. She had left Carly there, with so much concern and worry. Which she had always cared for Sam, but something was making her more concerned than usual. Granted the situation was more drastic, but still. Carly just brushed it off as nothing.

"Hey do you wanna come over for dinner?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Sam said excitedly.

"Chicken or pizza?" Carly asked, then she added "My treat."

"You know mama loves her meat" Sam laughed.

"Chicken it is then" Carly giggled.

* * *

Sam told Carly that she'd be there in about an hour, that she had to take care of a few things. Which wasn't a complete lie, she didn't have to do anything but she wanted to take a shower before going to Carly's. When she got home she went straight to the bathroom, wanting to waste no time. She went and turned the shower on. She played with the dial till the water became Hot, after this whole freaking ordeal she just wanted to feel the warm water against her back. Sam stripped and got in. She let the water immerse her entire body, just wishing she could wash off all the confusion and pain.

After another 10 minutes she got out of the shower. Sam just wanted to be happy she told herself, at whatever cost. (Referring to her feelings for Carly)  
Sam was heterosexual she thought. She'd never been attracted to girls before but Carly had her falling head over heals, and Sam wasn't gonna lie, she had thought about kissing Carly before just to try it, but now she really wanted to.

"Oh my god Puckett your losing it." she said to herself.

I need some advice she thought. It was times like these that she wished she had had Melanie to talk to even before her death.  
Sam was in tears again. She wished she hadn't treated her sister like crap. She wished she could take it all back, all the times she had told Melanie to piss off out of anger.  
Sam wished she could go back in time, she wished she could just say sorry to her twin sister. She just wanted her to know.

"I'm so so sorry" Sam cried.

It was probably her biggest regret.  
The fact that she couldn't even honestly say that she loved her sister, because she didn't know her enough.  
It wasn't like Melanie hadn't tried to get closer to Sam it was just that each time her sister tried, Sam let her anger and envy become to much. Making her push her sister away each time. The fact that Melanie stayed around and kept trying amazed Sam. And as annoying her sisters kindness and niceness might have been to her, sometimes it was what she needed.  
Between Melanie and Carly, Sam had only had two people that cared for her. But to Sam that was a big deal. Just the fact that anyone cared.

Sam had thrown away her relationship with Melanie. She didn't want to do the same with hers and Carly's friendship, but Sam had uncovered certain feelings for Carly and she wasn't going to throw that away either. Sam could have been much closer with her sister, and if there was any chance that she could be closer with Carly she wasn't going to throw it away.  
Sam was willing to take a chance.

No risk no reward? right?

Sam Wiped her eyes, and whispered "I'm sorry Mel"

Sam went to her drawer and grabbed a pair boxers and a bra and she slipped them on.  
Then she reached down two drawers and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and slipped them on to.  
She went over to her closet and pulled out a black cuddlefish shirt, and pulled it on.  
Sam was ready to go,

She gabbed her Pear-phone and her jacket.  
As Sam was leaving, she called out to her mom "Hey Mom I'm going to Carly's"

There was no response.  
Usually Sam didn't tell her mom she was leaving, but after losing one daughter...  
her thoughts trailed off as she looked around the apartment.  
With no sign of her mother, Sam just assumed she was off getting drunk somewhere; which was understandable under the circumstances.  
Sam decided to leave Pam a note, "Crazy bitch" Sam muttered under her breath.

Sam left the apartment in a hurry, She couldn't wait to get to Carly's: A. Sam wanted chicken. B. She really wanted to spend time with Carly.  
Sam was still unsure about how she completely felt about Carly, she just knew she wanted to be closer with her best friend.

* * *

Carly couldn't wait for Sam to get here. After today she wanted to give Sam the perfect night, hoping to get her friends mind back on track.  
Carly had everything ready, she had the loft set up with Girly Cow on the TV, no night complete without their favorite childhood cartoon; both the beanbag chairs were set up next to each other and a small table sat in front on the two chairs, with a bucket of fried chicken sitting there on the table with, two cans of soda. A Peppy Cola and a Mountain Fizz, the girls two favorite sodas.

"Beep, Beep" Carly's phone said.

She jumped over to her phone which was on the hood of the car in the loft.

It was a text from Sam: "on my way up."

Carly felt a little bit giddy as she heard the elevator rise.  
Finally Sam was here she thought to herself.

The elevator door opened and Sam ran in and yelled "CHICKEN!" as she dove into a beanbag chair.

"Hey Carls" Sam said excitedly.

"what's up?" Carly asked.

"Not much" Sam said bluntly.

"You feel better?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I feel better" It being both a question and a statement. "And I'm sorry for running off earlier." Sam said.

"It's okay" Carly said, half lying. She was still a little upset with Sam, but after sensing her friends tone of confusion she decided to just let it go.

"so..." Carly said as she was interrupted by the sound of a text.

"who is it?" Sam asked as she bit into a Chicken wing.

"Its Freddie" Carly said

"uhh, what does he want" Sam said, annoyed.

Sam didn't want Fred-weird to come over. She wanted to spend time with Carly not him.

"Oh my god!" Carly all but screamed.

"what?" Sam asked with surprise.

"This week's iCarly was the most viewed ever, we beat the last one by seventy-five thousand people!"

"What!?" Sam yelled.

Then both girls jumped up and screamed. Sam grabbed Carly and twirled her around; and as Carly's spin slowed and her feet touched the ground, Hers and Sam's lips met.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

* * *

**Songs - Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**So, If your confused then I did my job.  
But if your Following right along then you did yours.**

**Confused = Then your feeling for Sam - and mainly relying on her point of view - (which was my goal)**

**Following = Then your on top of things - your considering the stress of the death that's been placed in her head - your following Carly to**

* * *

**Part 4 coming soon.**


	4. iDream Of A Nightmare

**iOnly Care About Us - iDream of a Nightmare**

* * *

**I own nothing to do with iCarly; unfortunately.**

**And I know I'm awful I haven't updated in awhile, oh well here it is.**

* * *

She told her to leave, to go, to get out of there. She wasn't mad at her friend just confused and surprised. Carly never expected something like that out of Sam.  
And now? Sam wanted to open up, she never did that, ever. It was Sam, tomboy, lock and key mind, feelings in secret.  
Carly Couldn't decipher it, she didn't want to. She just dug her head it her pillow and tried to sleep.

Sam wanted to punch something, again. Her left hand was already messed up from punching a wall in the lobby of Carly's apartment building.

"I'm so stupid." She screamed at the emptiness of the midnight street.

It'd been almost 3 hours since she kissed her friend. Since she opened up. Since she made life that much more confusing. What ever happened to life being simple?  
She'd texted Carly like seven times but, no response.

"Why am I so stupid" she wondered at a whisper.

* * *

(Flashback) 3 hours ago

Then both girls jumped up and screamed. Sam grabbed Carly and twirled her around; and as Carly's spin slowed and her feet touched the ground, Hers and Sam's lips met.

Sam did it without thinking; it was an act of impulse.

That this would be the kiss that counted  
The one that mattered  
My life before me undone  
This would be the kiss that counted  
The one that shattered my defenses  
Bringing me emotion

When it happened Sam was the only one that kissed, at first, but then for a split second Carly returned the favor. But Sam felt her friends hesitation; which turned into fear. Carly then pulled away quickly. She read Carly's expression, and instantly Sam regretted it.

"S-Sam, what was that!" Carly said with surprise.

"Carly I'm sorry, I-I didn't... Mean" Sam's words faded.

"Just, I don't know; just go" Carly uttered.

"Carly," Sam said in a panic.

"Go!" Carly shouted.

Sam ran out of the apartment; Spencer seeing her upset, tried to stop her but she just pushed him out off the way.

(flashback end)

Sam didn't know where to go; she didn't want to go home and it's not like she could go back to Carly's.

* * *

_Her lips met Carly's, they met with passion and with no intent to stop. But then all of the sudden they were in the halls of Ridgeway, not the loft; and kids were laughing and yelling "lez" and "Carpet muncher" and "vagatarians". And Carly's world came crashing down. She ran to the girl's bathroom; but as she went in, the girls in there said "Sorry no room for a whore like you."_

_"B-but, but..." Carly was interrupted._

_"We know you like to eat ass Shay, there's no need to repeat it."_

_Carly felt her world closing in with no way out, then one of the girls pushed her._

Carly awoke unable to breath. She was covered in sweat and her nerves were on edge. She wanted to move but she was frozen, her mind was racing with thoughts of what had just happened. After a minute or two, she looked over at the clock.

2:00 am  
"At least its Saturday" she muttered.

Carly picked up her Pear-phone and unlocked it, being blinded by the bright light.  
9 texts from Sam.

_I'm sorry_

_I dont know what got over me_

_Carly_

_r u there_

_Carls_

_I just want us 2 talk ok?_

_Plz_

_Text me_

_im srry okay i fucked up, idk maybe its just all the emotions from today, i just dont want 2 lose our friendship, But look I like you i'm not gonna lie to u_  
_its just that your always there 4 me and you've never given up on me no matter what_  
_Always & Forever, Night._

"Oh my god" Carly's head fell into her hands.

Sam had given up on texting Carly; She just sent one last long text stating what she felt. Sam always hated opening up, but she had already acted; she figured she might as well own up to it and hope for the best.  
Still not wanting to go home Sam went to memorial park, hoping to clear her head, again.

Carly got up; there was no going back to sleep now. She went to the bathroom and threw some water on her face, hoping to wake up a little bit more. Carly went to leave the bathroom but not before stopping to look in the mirror; and the first thing that caught her eye: smeared lipstick.  
She bit her lip, not sure what to do or what to think.

Sam was sitting on the jungle gym.  
Shaking from the cold early morning Seattle air, when she received a text.  
From Carly.  
Sam was scared to read it, and almost to nervous to look. Almost.

Carly sent it, after much debate she had to. She just had to.

Sam had to read it twice to fully take it in.

Carly:_ Look I'm just so confused Sam. You left my mind racing, I'm losing myself. I need some time to think. I think it'll be better if we don't hang out until I digest this. _

Sam felt like she had just taken a knife to the heart.  
She wanted to scream, no she didn't want to, she was screaming; she just didn't realize it.

Carly felt bad; but after seeing herself in the mirror, the thought of her and Sam together became... Plausible.  
But then not and then possible and then not.  
Her thoughts raced to fast she needed time to think; a lot of it.

Carly changed out of her jeans and sweatshirt (which she had forgotten to take off earlier) and slid into some sweatpants and a T-shirt.  
She laid down and the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

_Then both girls jumped up and screamed. Sam grabbed Carly and twirled her around; and as Carly's spin slowed and her feet touched the ground, Hers and Sam's lips met._

_Carly felt the touch of Sam's lips and instinctively kissed back. Her lips pressed with passion. It should have felt wrong Carly thought but it didn't; in fact it felt good._

_There lips grabbed each others._  
_Each touch sending extreme joy and pleasure._  
_Then Carly, slid her tongue into Sam's mouth and explored as deep as she could, and on her way out she grasped Sam's tongue with her own. Then Sam returned the favor by sliding her tongue into Carly's mouth. And Carly sucked her tongue at first then Sam grabbed Carly's tongue with hers. _

_Each girl was lost in the other, they were immersed in such pleasure that they hadn't even noticed the Camera which was set on: Record._

_Then both girls fell back on one the beanbag chairs; laying side by side._  
_Sam's hands started to move down to Carly's chest. _

**_Crash_**

Carly jumped up out of bed and looked around in shock. When she realized the noise hadn't come from her room she ran downstairs.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah I'm here, and yes everything is fine." He replied as he stood in front of the elevator door.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was gonna run out to get coffee, but the elevator just dropped like 20+ floors." Spencer said, finally realizing what happened himself.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Carly asked in a panic.

"Don't worry I'm fine kiddo." He laughed. "It's not like I was on the elevator."

"Thank god" Carly breathed.

"I guess I'll take the stairs." Spencer Frowned.

"Can u grab me a coffee?" Carly asked.

"Sure. The usual?" Spencer responded.

"Yeah thanks. Bye Spence."

"Bye kiddo."

Carly looked over at the clock - 5:13am  
She was exhausted still.

_A night rocked by Nightmares from hell _  
_Making me wish I hadn't fell_

Carly figured Spencer would wake her up when he got home so she laid down on the couch; and again knocked out almost instantly.

* * *

_Freddie came into the apartment. _

_"Carly" he said. "Have you seen the latest web cast?" _

_"Well of coarse I mean we were all there." She replied. _

_"No, I mean something else." He said as he loaded up _

_As the video played, Carly shut down. All the color left her face. And she cursed at Freddie._

_"Why haven't you taken this down?"_

_"How the hell did it get up there?"_

_"How many people have seen it?"_

_"Answer me." The last one said as a tears started to well up in her eyes._

_All he managed was a wry smile and "So are you and Sam to-geth-er?" _

_"I just I -"_

_"Wake up Carly" Freddie said. "Coffee time."_

Then Freddie's voice faded Into Spencer's.

"Are you okay Carly?"

"What?"

"Your were like spasming in your sleep."

"Oh ya I'm fine." She responded as casually as she could.

"What time is it?" she asked as Spencer handed her her coffee.

"A little after six why?" He asked.

"Oh just wondering." She replied as chill as possible.

After a moment of silence.  
"What happened to Sam last night?"

The question caught Carly off guard.  
"Oh, nothing. She just had to go, something about a meat truck crash or something." She said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh, Okay." Spencer replied obviously not believing his little sister. "Well I've gotta go find some parts for my mouse sculpture."

He left the room a couple seconds later.

Carly sighed heavily.  
She was still tired, Exhausted actually but she was scared to sleep, scared to dream. Scared to think about her.

* * *

**Song** - Kiss That Counted - Catie Curtis

* * *

**So leave a review and a follow if you liked. Thanks for reading I will update ASAP.  
And if you haven't already check out some of my other stories.**


End file.
